cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Boys Gacha
Gacha Summary Boys Gacha was a Special Gacha available from 02/06/2020 to 02/14/2020. It contained 27 Face, Tops and Hairstyle Items from past gachas. Gacha Rates Coin Play Chance * Special Item: 5.0% (Face) * Top: 40.0% * Other: 55.0% (Hairstyle) Images Gacha Items (Face) Memento Mori Odd Eye Smile Face ver.A white.jpg|(Face) Memento Mori Odd Eye Smile Face ver.A white from Memento Mori (Face) Capricorn Cool Upset Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Capricorn Cool Upset Face ver.A blue from Starry Music (Face) Force Nihilistic Big Smile Face ver.A red.jpg|(Face) Force Nihilistic Big Smile Face ver.A red from Cross Force (Face) Radiant Natural Smile Face ver.A red.jpg|(Face) Radiant Natural Smile Face ver.A pink from Radiant Angelus (Face) Carol Boy Smile Face ver.A green.jpg|(Face) Carol Boy Smile Face ver.A green from Angelic Carol (Hairstyle) Expression with Cool Ponytail Hair ver.B black.jpg|(Hairstyle) Expression with Cool Ponytail Hair ver.B black from Tsubaki no Ken (Tops) Possession Devil Boy Style ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Possession Devil Boy Style ver.A blue from Possession Dream (Tops) Butterfly Prince Style ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Butterfly Prince Style ver.A white (Tops) Carol Violinist Style ver.A brown.jpg|(Tops) Carol Violinist Style ver.A brown from Angelic Carol (Tops) Symphony Military Back Style ver.A black.jpg|(Tops) Symphony Military Back Style ver.A black from Monochrome Symphony (Tops) Caught Villain Style ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Caught Villain Style ver.A pink from Elemental Warriors (Tops) Scarfed Swordsman Style ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Scarfed Swordsman Style ver.A blue from Tsubaki no Ken (Tops) Undercore Soldier Style ver.A black.jpg|(Tops) Undercore Soldier Style ver.A black from UNDER CORE (Tops) Magi Cool Master Style ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Magi Cool Master Style ver.A blue (Tops) Radiant Priest Boy Style ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Radiant Priest Boy Style ver.A blue from Radiant Angelus (Tops) Holy Pope Style ver.A white.jpg|(Tops) Holy Pope Style ver.A white from Dark Sister Vampire (Tops) Dream Cool God Style ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Dream Cool God Style ver.A red from Morpheus Time (Tops) Sea Restaurant Cook Style ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Sea Restaurant Cook Style ver.A red (Hairstyle) Wonderful Date Rough Short Hair ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Wonderful Date Rough Short Hair ver.A pink from Wonderful Date (Hairstyle) Undercore Rough Short Hair ver.A gray.jpg|(Hairstyle) Undercore Rough Short Hair ver.A gray from UNDER CORE (Hairstyle) Side Parted Casual Hair ver.A black.jpg|(Hairstyle) Side Parted Casual Hair ver.A black Let's Play The Game!! (Hairstyle) Chikurin Cool Tied Up Hair ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Chikurin Cool Tied Up Hair ver.A pink from Going to Chikurin (Hairstyle) Asian Cafe Short Hair ver.A purple.jpg|(Hairstyle) Asian Cafe Short Hair ver.A purple from Flower Blooming Feelings (Hairstyle) Yourei Mummy Short Hair ver.A blue.jpg|(Hairstyle) Yourei Mummy Short Hair ver.A blue from Japonism Halloween Party (Hairstyle) Fabulous Ponytail Hair ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Fabulous Ponytail Hair ver.A brown from Fabulous Elixir Lake (Hairstyle) Aria Master One Ponytail Hair ver.A blue.jpg|(Hairstyle) Aria Master One Ponytail Hair ver.A blue from Consummation of Aria (Hairstyle) Handmade Short Hair ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Handmade Short Hair ver.A pink from Handmade Autumn Others (Banner) Boys Gacha.jpg|Boys Gacha's Banner (Gacha) Boys Gacha.jpg|Boys Gacha's Gacha (Sub-Banner) Boys Gacha.jpg|Boys Gacha's Sub-Banner (Notice) Boys Gacha.jpg|Boys Gacha's Notice (Twitter) Boys Gacha.png|Boys Gacha's Twitter Post Category:Gacha Category:2020 Category:2020 Gacha Category:Special Gacha